Child's Play
by badshitfromwheniwas14
Summary: The Doctor has regenerated into a 13 yr old instead of David Tennant. Watch how he copes with teenage life.


**Child's Play**

**A/N: Just thought that it would be interesting to see the Doctor regenerate into a thirteen year old instead of David Tennant. Mind you, Rose isn't the Doctor's companion, I've decided that although she loves traveling with the Doctor she doesn't want to spend time with a "kid" - meaning his new immature traits. Also, he's not "her" Doctor. She is in the story though.**

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Holy Spirit College, an exclusive school in the heart of London. The best place for the Doctor to start looking for a new companion since Rose decided he was too immature. The Doctor had enrolled himself in year eight, and used his sonic screwdriver to activate an ATM, this school wasn't gonna let him learn for free.

It was the first term in the school year 2005 and Brooke Oar was thrilled to be starting high school. She could finally move on from other friends and scope out some new hot guys. She went to approach her friends who were luckily enough attending HSC with her when a tall brown haired guy approached her.

"Uh hi. My name is the Doc... uh, I mean Todd," the Doctor said, his real name was too hard for these humans to pronounce and he'd be laughed at if he said his name was the "Doctor." "I was wondering if you could help me, I'm kinda new here and I was wondering if you could help me?"

"Well, I'm Brooke, but, uh, what class are you in? I can't help you too much if you're not in my class, uh I think it's 8G," Brooke answered.

"Fantastic! You're in my class," the Doctor proclaimed excitedly. With that he took Brooke's hand; she didn't refuse; and they sat down hand in hand as the year coordinator welcomed them and sorted them into classes.

"8G," the year coordinator called and Brooke and the Doctor stood up obediently and followed the teacher and other students who were leading them to their classroom.

"Hello, my name is Miss Rose Tyler, I'll be your homeroom and Integrated teacher for this year. Here are your timetables, I'm sure most of you know your way arou..." Rose stopped; she noticed the Doctor. "What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"I'm here to learn _Miss_," the Doctor replied. Rose wasn't worth his trouble anymore but he would still go to the ends of the universe to save her. Now though he was more interested in convincing Brooke to become his newest companion.

"How do you know Miss Tyler? She's new this year, "Brooke asked.

"I'll explain later," the Doctor, answered.

It had been six months since the Doctor had started at HSC and he had only just plucked up the courage to ask Brooke out. Despite the fact they had become good friends. They would hold hands and hug but it was the way it was with Rose, as friends only.

"Um Todd, there's a movie marathon on next Friday night, and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" Brooke asked.

"Uh sure, what time?" the Doctor replied.

"It starts at 11pm but you should get there at least an hour before hand," Brooke answered.

The Doctor smiled at her and took her hand, he wished he could have asked her out, but still at least someone had. He started counting down the days till that Friday and didn't even seem to notice that some of his classmates had been absent for more than four days without any explanation. The TARDIS was his home and he'd hardly been there, he only slept and at there otherwise he was at school. The Doctor sighed, he could tell Brooke; show her the TARDIS explain how he knew Rose, instead of his lame excuse that she was an old family friend. The Doctor decided to visit Jack, he hadn't seen him in a while and he needed help.

Jack Harkness was sitting at a bar drinking a smoking red wine when he was interrupted, not by the strippers standing near by, but a teenager, a kid no older than 13.

"Hey, who are you?" Jack asked the kid.

"Oh right, I forgot, you weren't there when I regenerated. Captain Jack Harkness, I am the Doctor, pleased to see you again," the kid or the Doctor whoever it was replied.

Jack was taken aback, the Doctor, a nine hundred year old alien, regenerated into the body of a thirteen year old. He couldn't help but laugh and for that, the Doctor threw his own drink into his face.

"If you're the Doc, where's Rose?" Jack challenged. He knew that the Doctor would never travel _anywhere_ without Rose.

"Rose Tyler is no longer my companion, she laughed at me, and left the TARDIS. She is now a teacher at Holy Spirit College, the school I have enrolled in, in fact, she's my teacher," the kid/Doctor answered.

"Okay…um, why are you here?" Jack asked.

"I need advice on how to tell the girl I like about the TARDIS and everything," the Doctor explained.

"Well, you could just show her the TARDIS and then explain, this girl might just understand, I mean Rose did," he replied, "By the way, how is Rose?"

But the Doctor was gone; Jack could hear the familiar sounds of the TARDIS dematerializing. He decided that at times like these he would order another drink. And that was what he did.

The Doctor returned to school, his lunch break only just starting. 

"Todd! There you are, I've been looking all over for you," Brooke cried.

"Uh, Brooke, I have something to tell you. But you have to promise not to freak," the Doctor said. He took her hand and led her to the TARDIS.

"It's a 1960's police box," Brooke said.

"Only on the outside," the Doctor replied.

"Go on, get in," the Doctor encouraged.

"Uh ok," Brooke replied.

She walked into the TARDIS and stopped, she was looking around in disbelief," It's not possible," she said.

"Well it is. I have something more to tell you. My name isn't Todd; I'm not a thirteen-year-old human, I'm a 900-year-old Gallifreyan time lord and this is my ship. This is the TARDIS, Time and Relative Dimension in Space. Basically it's a time and space ship," the Doctor explained.

This was all too much for Brooke; she fainted in shock, and something told the Doctor that she wouldn't be too happy later. He carried her to the infirmary and then sat next to her, holding her hand. It would be about twenty minutes until she woke up so the Doctor went to talk to Rose.

"Uh, Miss Tyler, I need to talk to you about one of my assignments," the Doctor lied. He needed to lure her into the TARDIS.

"Okay, but this better be important," Rose replied.

He led her down to the TARDIS, and Rose knew that it wasn't about any assignments.

"Uh, I need to know how to tell Brooke about everything, I've shown her the TARDIS and she's fainted in shock," the Doctor said.

" Well, when she wakes up, you should sit her down, and tell her everything. It doesn't seem like much, but that's the best way. By the way, if you take her with you, does she get my room?" Rose asked.

The Doctor laughed and said," I knew there was a reason I liked you Rose Tyler."

"I guess that means you've solved your problem, I'd better be getting back to the staff room," Rose said.

"Oh yeah, she will get your room! Jack's, the spare one, isn't pink!" the Doctor called out to her. It had been fifteen minutes, Brooke would be awake any minute now. He had to tell her, it was now or never.

Brooke awoke in a strange room; she remembered fainting and Todd, no, not Todd, his name was the Doctor he was telling her things, something about time and space machine, TADRIS or something. It was also bigger on the inside, now, she seemed to be in some kind of infirmary. Still groggy, Brooke wandered out of the infirmary she was in and back into the console room.

"Uh, can you explain to me what's going on?" Brooke asked. This was new for her and she needed answers.

"I think you better sit down," the Doctor replied.

Brooke did as she was told and the Doctor explained how his home planet Gallifrey burnt in the time war against the Daleks. He told her how this was his tenth incarnation and how their teacher was his previous companion. Brooke sat there obediently and tried to contain her excitement and accept what he was telling her.

"So basically, you're a 900 year old alien from the planet Gallifrey – the last of the Timelords, this is your ship and you have a way of cheating death. This is your tenth incarnation out of twelve and Miss Tyler was your last companion and she left you when you changed into this," Brooke recounted.

The Doctor was surprised at how well she took it and how well she remembered it.

"Wow! You're the first one to remember it all so well," the Doctor said surprisingly. He took her hand and they walked out of the TARDIS and off to class.

**A/N: Chapter 2 up soon! Tell me what you think but no flames. The button's right there, click on it you know you want to! Remember, if you review mine, I'll review yours! **

**Bye for now**

**daffodilTARDIS :P**


End file.
